


returning

by yasgorl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of the night but he's been awake for hours, missing Steve like a full body ache thrumming through his veins, every night losing another hour to his need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	returning

**Author's Note:**

> (nsfw links) written for this [awesome art by silentwalrus](http://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/131402415523/yasgorl-and-i-are-going-to-hell-together)

Steve’s trying to be quiet but Bucky hears the muffled  _snick_  of the guest bedroom door closing and he’s on his feet in seconds, stumbling sleepily in Steve’s wake. It’s the middle of the night but he's been awake for hours, missing Steve like a full body ache thrumming through his veins, every night losing another hour to his need.

“Hey, buddy,” Steve says quietly as soon as he sees Bucky enter the room. He’s shedding his jacket in the soft halo of light by the nightstand. He pauses and his eyes slide down Bucky’s naked body. Bucky stops to drink him in; the muted tired tension lines of his face, the strong, silent presence of him filling up the empty space like a drink after a fortnight in the desert.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Steve says with an apologetic quirk of his lips. Bucky’s nearly vibrating with the need to touch Steve, overwhelmed into muteness when he should probably say something back, ask him how the mission went, but all he can do is cross the small space and press himself into Steve’s arms.

“Oof. Missed you too, baby,” Steve says with a soft laugh. He wraps his arms around Bucky and holds him tight. Bucky presses his face into Steve’s chest and lets Steve map the terrain of his body with his hands, smoothing down the muscle of his back, squeezing at his ass so Bucky’s mouth falls open and he shivers against Steve.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Bucky says, “I’m sorry, I’m probably not supposed to say that. I needed you so fucking much I could barely stand myself. I need you right now.” 

Bucky pulls at Steve’s shirt, untucking it from the belt at Steve’s hips and sliding his hands underneath. 

“I haven’t showered in three days,” Steve says, staying Bucky’s roaming hands.

“Mm. Just the way I like it,” Bucky says, he dips his head down to nose at Steve’s chest as he uncovers it, sucking kisses up the underside of his pec and nosing into his underarm. He breathes Steve in and moans, hands tightening at Steve’s side, a heady mixture of sweat and musk and exertion that shoots straight to Bucky’s dick like it’s primed to turn him on. 

“Fuck,” Steve says lowly, amused, “Dirty boy. What a dirty boy.”

Bucky whines in agreement,  _yes, say it again_ , and tries to nose further at him, gasping when Steve grabs him by the arm and turns him around. He walks Bucky back a few steps like that until he can seat them both on the bed, pulling Bucky down on his lap.

“Couldn’t get my four hours cause of you,” Steve says. He threads his free hand in Bucky’s hair and pulls his head back, exposing his throat. Bucky scrambles for leverage with his feet, entirely reliant on Steve to steady him. His pulse races, skin tightening in anticipation. “Didn’t want to fall asleep and dream about you, wake up hard for my boy.”

Steve presses his lips down the line of Bucky’s shoulder. The hand in Bucky’s hair relinquishes it’s hold. Bucky’s head falls forward. He moans at the loss, reaching back for Steve with the hand that isn’t in Steve’s grip.

Steve intercepts him and places it firmly at the wrist of Bucky’s metal arm.

“You keep that there,” Steve says, giving him a little shake. Bucky suppresses a helpless whine, he needs to touch him, but he does as he’s told and holds on tight. Steve rubs a soothing hand down Bucky’s side. Then he dips between Bucky’s legs and cups his heavy balls. He fondles them briefly as Bucky pants through his open mouth and pushes back restlessly against Steve’s lap. 

“Did you touch this while I was gone?” Steve’s hand moves to grip Bucky’s cock. He gives it a proprietary stroke from root to tip. Bucky’s hips jerk forward. 

“N-no. No. Not even a little bit,” Bucky says in a rush. He nudges his ass back against Steve impatiently. He can feel the hard line of Steve’s dick in his pants and he angles his hips so he can rub back against it. Steve takes a sharp intake of breath. 

Then he swats at the side of Bucky’s ass, making him jump.

“ _Steve_. Fuck. I need you.”

“I’m not done yet,” Steve says.

“I was good. I was really good.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s hand slides over the firm swell of Bucky’s cheek. He squeezes the flesh there briefly with his big hand then dips his thumb into the crease, pressing it right at Bucky’s hole. “You didn’t touch this then?”

Bucky moans openly. His flesh hand would be pressing a dent into his metal forearm by now if it could. 

Steve rubs his thumb at Bucky’s entrance, exciting sparks of pleasure into Bucky’s heavy groin. 

“Baby, you’re still wet down here. Were you playing with yourself when I wasn’t around?”

“A little. I’m sorry. Just a little bit,” Bucky gasps and squirms in Steve’s hold as Steve dips this thumb inside where Bucky’s still slicked up with lube. “I n-needed you so much.”

“Uh-huh. You couldn’t wait for me, baby?”

“I tried. I thought I’d just--I’d get myself ready in case you came early. So I’d be ready for you.”

“What a thoughtful boy,” Steve says, amused. “How successful was that?”

“Kinda. Not very. 60 percent.”

Steve snorts. His thumb keeps at it, sliding lazily in the wet at Bucky’s hole. Pleasure’s building low in Bucky’s gut, his cock swelling and beginning to drool.

“That’s a failing grade,” Steve says dryly. He gets to his feet suddenly, Bucky tipping forward in Steve’s grip. He lets Steve swing him around and push him face down on the bed, thrilling at the sound of Steve reaching for the lube. He swivels his hips restlessly against the mattress, fingers reaching back to press where Steve’s abandoned him.

“You go any further and you can kiss my dick goodbye tonight, Barnes.”

“Fuck. Steve, please,” Bucky says, ache sharpening inside him as he hears the whisper of Steve unzipping and pulling out, the soft sound of him slicking his cock up.

Steve grabs Bucky again, one hand locking his wrists together and the other wrapping around Bucky’s upper arm for leverage. He lines himself up and pulls Bucky easily down on his cock in one slow, sure movement.

“Oh shi-it,  _ah_ ,” Bucky cries out openly, head tipping back. His eyes screw shut as Steve fills him up implacably, hard cock pressing in thick and deep, overwhelming Bucky’s senses. The pressure is incredible, Bucky’s eyes nearly roll back as pulse after pulse of pleasure begins to emanate inside him.   

“There you go.” Steve says soothingly, “Steady. There’s what you needed, huh.”

“Yes, yeah,” Bucky agrees.

Steve seats himself fully inside, the back of Bucky’s naked thighs meeting the fabric of Steve’s pants and Bucky moans brokenly at the feeling. Steve hasn’t even taken them off, uncovered just enough to sink inside him. Bucky lifts his hanging head and sighs openly. Steve takes the hint, carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair again and pulling back tight. He starts fucking Bucky in earnest, pulling him back on his cock in sharp thrusts, using the hand in Bucky’s hair to keep his back bowed tight, helpless to do anything but let Steve use him. 

“Ohh, fuck. Right there. Love you. Steve.  _Steve._ ” It’s so good Bucky’s nearly delirious with it, doesn’t even know half the words that spill from his mouth in reverent thankfulness. Every time Steve nails him just right, building his orgasm from a muted tickle deep inside him to crashing waves of ecstasy that overwhelm him completely. 

“Oh fuck, fu-uck,” Bucky slurs. His ass clenches tight around Steve’s dick and he twists in his grip, then tightens up suddenly and begins to shake through his climax. He’s on tiptoes, feet slipping on the floor, completely reliant on Steve to keep him upright, heavy balls drawing up tight and his dick shooting off in long, endless spurts. 

“I got you,” Steve starts saying as Bucky comes, holding him sure and safe. His hand relaxes in Bucky’s hair as Bucky comes down, shivering and moaning through the aftershocks. Steve tips him back down on the bed then lets his arms go as well. Bucky’s so spent he’s only slightly aware of anything, arms falling to his side as Steve kisses a trail down his back and grinds his still hard cock inside him. He’s in shock from how good and hard he came but he shouldn’t be, because he knows anything else is never enough. He tries to push up, needing Steve’s mouth against his so bad he could cry. Steve puts a gentle hand to Bucky, pushing him back down.

“Kiss me,” Bucky whispers, trying to twist around “Please kiss me.”

Steve does as Bucky asks, leaning down to meet Bucky halfway. He kisses slow and sweet as molasses, giving Bucky more every time he reaches for it. Bucky whines. He clenches down on Steve’s cock and nudges his ass back in reminder.

“Come inside me.” Bucky stretches his arms overhead then curls them below him, palms flat against his chest. 

“Wouldn’t waste it when you want it so bad,” Steve says. He swivels his hips against Bucky, eliciting a soft moan. 

“Better not,” Bucky says. His eyelids flutter shut and he’s nearly asleep as Steve pumps his hips again, gentle motions that rock Bucky against the mattress. He could fall asleep just like this, wrung out and drained, keeping Steve inside him til the morning. 

Steve pushes in deep one last time and comes. He groans and curses under his breath. Then he slips free and nudges Bucky up the bed, pulling him into his arms so they can rest together, Bucky so bone deep satisfied it’s almost like the past empty string of days never happened. 


End file.
